


Alkenzehai Kingdom's Fall

by Adult_Kiddo



Series: Alkenzehai [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides Alternate Universe, Trans Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: Years ago, King Cade invaded Alkenzehai - the world of magicians, split into both Shiperians with animalistic traits; offensive and defensive powers, and Makans with powers power over anything, both limited by the energy they hold. With Cade's kingdom now split, different kingdoms take different rules.Two Princes who have never met yet are related rule from two different kingdoms with different attitudes. Their parents opinions clash, yet their's do not. While they fight for what they each believe is right, secrets are revealed, people must be saved, lives are risked and four young Alkenzens try to return home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Alkenzehai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737163
Kudos: 7





	Alkenzehai Kingdom's Fall

War ravaged the kingdom. A war with likes of which no one had seen before. The people of Alkenzehai – Shiperians and Makans alike – were defeated. Magic now outlawed across the kingdom, Makans and Shiperians became slaves of the crown.

As King Cade had no heir, with his death, the kingdom was split between others. Now, new castles were built to harbour the new kingdoms. Many kingdoms kept the rules set down by Cade, but some changed. The Kingdom of Adreles and The Kingdom of Adrelia are now the largest in the land.

Adreles is ruled by Queens Elaina and Willow, who vow to give all Shiperians and Makans freedom that the Humans of the kingdoms have. Their son is the soon to be Crowned Prince Roman of Adreles, but secrets are still kept from him.

Prince Remus of Adrelia however, has grown up very differently – trained to hunt Alkenzens even thought it’s not what he wants.

As their destinies entwine with those of four Alkenzens, the princes must allow their old and new friends to help them. They may have to risk it all for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how frequently this will be updated, but it will also be on my Tumblr account (adultkiddo) where I will tag people as a new chapter comes out. Minor characters are also provided by the people who see my posts when I ask.


End file.
